particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Pierre du Lac
Pierre du Lac was the former Chairman of the Imperial Democrats in the Most Excellent and Serene Kingdom of Hutori. He was elected to the position of Chairman in 3050 after a internal party vote which saw him defeat Party Founder, Michael Hall. He graduated from the University of Saint Adrian with a degree in law, and became a lawyer for the first five years of his adult life. In this time he met his future wife, Helene. Pierre du Lac chose to run for a local election for the position of Mayor of Saint Adrian. He won, handily defeating his opponent in a landslide victory in 3043. It was here that he met Michael Hall, the man who would go on to found the Imperial Democrats of which du Lac would eventually join. He died on his 94th birthday in Saint Anselm, in 3113. His great grandson would eventually become Hutori's Prime Minister - François Henour. Early Life Pierre du Lac was born on the 14th of May, 3019 to Francois and Sophie du Lac in Saint Adrian, Kenai. His father was the son of a industrial entrepreneur, and as a result the family was rarely lacking in anything. Pierre was an only child, his mother died when he was five and his father never remarried. He joined Saint Adrian Academy for Boys when he was six, and quickly excelled. By the time he graduated from the Academy, he was the top rank, and was accepted into the Imperial University so he could study law. He joined a local law firm once he graduated, and spent the next five years there. In the process, he met his future wife, Helene. The couple was married in 3033 when Pierre was 24 and Helene was 21. Politics At the age of 29, in 3048, Pierre du Lac was convinced by some of his friends to run for an open Parliament seat from Saint Adrian. He won, defeating his opponent who was a communist. The campaign saw fiece attack ads and violent attacks upon the character of the candidates. Du Lac defeated his opponent in the special election and went on to join Parliament as an independent. The next year, Michael Hall formed the Imperial Democrats. Pierre became interested shortly thereafter, and joined the party in late 3049, just in time for the election of that year. While he had been elected the year previously, due to the fact that that was just a special election he saw yet another fierce campaign for the Saint Adrian seat. He lost the campaign by a very small margin, of about 1,000 votes. Early the next year, still reeling from their election performance, the Imperial Democrats voted to remove Michael Hall from power, and place Pierre du Lac at the top position of the party. Four years later saw his return to Parliament when he once again ran for Parliament and won, uncontested. He is the current leader of the Party, and the Face of the Imperial Democrats in the nation. He is a senior member of the Governing coalition, and is one of the Coalition Leaders, along with the leaders of the Crown Loyalist Party and the Labour Party. The 3057 elections saw the party lose six seats, and be relegated to the opposition. The party was given a break in 3058, when the Labour Party collapsed leaving over 70 seats vacant in the Parliament. Government officials called for a new election, which saw the party be relegated to third party status by one seat. But the Imperial Democrats and the Crown Loyalist Party form a governing coalition, and the return to governing. Titles Pierre du Lac's official title was Chairman of the Imperial Democrats. He is also the current title holder of the Comte de St. Adrian. His full title is therefore, "Pierre du Lac MP, Chairman of the Imperial Democrats". Category:Hutorian people Category:Imperial Democrats